


Job Interview

by RagingfireE



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boss Emma, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Emma G!P, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Humiliation, Intersex, Master/Slave, Not a fan of Sub Regina? Don't read it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, butch Emma, public display, stud Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingfireE/pseuds/RagingfireE
Summary: Regina Mills will do anything to get the job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Ouat or anything.

The reception itself is set off with the most gorgeous crystal chandalier running the entire length of the ceiling. Regina really could get used to working in an office like this and once again, Regina hopes that she will make a good impression. Regina spent far too much time this morning getting ready, trying to look professional but sexy (More like slutty if she is honest) and with the weather, she ended up showing up late.

The receptionist took forever to determine if the woman interviewing Regina still had time to do so, but finally told the brunette to sit and she will fit her in when she can.

Regina's skirt rides up a bit on the leather chair every time she shifts and after adjusting a half dozen times, she gives up. No one has come through the reception since she arrived so it is not as if she is giving anyone a show. Regina's legs get her lots of compliments, likely because it is harder for men or women to tell her they love her perky tits. Some say that anyway, but most stick to raving about her legs. The top Regina is wearing is indecently low-cut showing a massive amount of cleavage and she took some efforts to make sure that her pierced nipples couldn't be noticed by wearing a jacket over it.

As Regina waits, her mind drifts and she recalls the last time she had anyone play with her tits the way she likes. She thought about her last sexual encounter.

Deep in her thoughts, it wasn't until the third cough that the brunette came to and realized a blonde woman in a suit was standing in front of her.

The woman was smirking and as Regina looked up, she saw her beautiful green eyes travel up her legs. All the way up her tanned legs. Blushing furiously, Regina was up in a split-second as she yanked down her short skirt, which had ridden up dangerously close to the black lace panties she was wearing.

As the blonde confirmed her name and introduced herself as Emma, Regina was busy wondering if she had seen her panties, followed by a second thought of whether she cared.

" _Emma, the name suits her." Regina thought._

Maybe it would help her land the job if Emma wanted to fuck her. The blonde was extremely attractive, tall, about 5'5, with great green eyes. What  _would_ _ **have**_ happened  _if she_  had  _ **met**_  Emma under different  _circumstances_? She would have spread her legs within a  _second_.

" _Oh fuck! I am such a filthy slut" Regina thought subtly squeezing her legs to relieve some pressure._

As Emma opened a door into the main office area and motioned the brunette through, Regina wondered if the blonde ever fucked staff members. Emma led the brunette into her office, nicely decorated with a large glass wall facing the hallway and windows looking out into some sort of courtyard.

As Regina sits down, she again notices Emma's hazel eyes on her legs again and she takes a bit longer than necessary to adjust the skirt back down.  _Oh yeah! She is such a tease._

Regina begins to think that it might be easy to get this job when she tune in to what the woman is saying.

"Being late is not a great way to start an interview." Emma's voice is rough as she speaks and  _Regina_  doubted  _she_  would find  _her any_  more alluring before.

As Regina begins to stammer an explanation, the blonde cuts her off with a gesture. "I don't care why you were late. It happens. That said, it doesn't put you in too good a spot right now. What are you going to do to convince me you are still the best candidate for the job?" Regina swears that as Emma says the last bit, Green eyes drop down to her pussy for a moment but it was so quick she can't be certain.

Regina tries to focus on the task at hand and begin to go through her listing of qualifications and reasons why she should have the job. Several times during the listing Regina loses her focus as she locks her eyes with Emma. The little smirk Emma had when she first saw her is back and the look in her eyes is one she is more familiar with from guys in a bar, the one where they are silently saying they want to  _fuck_  her and _she doesn't mind spreading her legs to the handsome blonde before her._ __  
  
As Regina finishes her listing, the smirk fades and Emma purses her lips as she looks at the brunette. Finally, Emma speaks. "To be honest, not really a great resume. Some qualifications but missing key areas and clearly you're not overly professional."

Regina panics and begins to explain again about why she was late, but again Emma cuts her off. "I'm not talking about being late. As I said, that happens. I am talking about your outfit. Not overly appropriate." Regina blushes in shame and looks down at her outfit, opens her mouth, then closes it as she realizes she don't know what to say.

Emma motions her up. "Stand up for a moment."

Regina gets to her feet carefully, trying to avoid having her skirt shift too high. "Give me your jacket."

Regina mouth drops open and she look at Emma as she impatiently gestures for her to give it to her. Reluctantly the brunette takes off the jacket and hand it to her interviewer. The top, which she was thinking was fairly modest before, suddenly seems very slutty. "We don't wear jackets inside here regularly and you need an outfit that allows you to do the job comfortably."

Emma motions to the side of the office where some files and folders are spread on a table and up a bookcase behind it. "Go grab those files for me please."

Regina walks over, very aware of how tight her skirt is and wonders if Emma is watching her ass. As she leans over to gather files, she bends awkwardly to avoid showing her panties to the blonde. Regina manages to collect the files but as she turns around to bring them back Emma suddenly speaks. "Grab the files on the bookcase too, please."

Regina turns back around and closes her eyes as she realizes she is going to have lean all the way across the table and reach up to the shelf with the files.

The choice either seems to be to turn around and admit that she is dressed unprofessionally and leave in disgrace or reach up and let the chips fall where they may. With a mental shrug, she decides  _the_   _hell_  with it, knows she has a nice ass and showing her panties isn't much different than the bikini bottom she wears to the beach. Regina reaches up to the shelf, pushing the file box to the left as she tries to get purchase.

Shifting her stance and trying to reach further, Regina knows that her skirt is definitely high up enough that Emma is seeing her ass. Regina sighs in frustration as the box pushes sideways further and evades her grasp but underneath that frustration, she realizes that the thought of Emma watching her ass, admiring how her black lace panties cling to it, is turning her on. Regina finally grasps the box and pulls it off the shelf, down onto the table with a thump. Without looking behind, Regina pulls her skirt back down, confirming that she was indeed showing her ass as she pushes the edge down past her panties, then lifts the box to her chest and turns around.

The smirk is back on Emma's flawless face and it broadens as Regina put down the box in front of her. Sensing Regina's confusion, Emma cocks her heads toward her tits. Regina looks down to see that the file box has spread dust on her wide shirt but she thinks her smirk may have more to do with the fact that her pierced nipples can be seen through the bra and shirt. Regina blushes as she realizes the impression she is making.

Emma stands up, takes the box and rather effortlessly puts it on a shelf behind her. Wiping her hands, Emma leans back on her desk and fixes her gaze on Regina. "Quite the show you put on."

Regina's cheek is tomato red now both from arousal and shame. Emma leans in and lowers her voice. "Do you really think that showing me your ass and wearing that top is going to get you this job slut?"

As Regina starts to shake her head in embarrassment not even trying to defend her modesty, Emma continues. "You are certainly an attractive girl and if we were out a bar, you are definitely my type. But in a work situation, this is completely inappropriate." Regina blushes again, mortified at the realization that she made a horrible decision in what to wear today.

Regina keeps your eyes lowered, unable to look at Emma and her voice is suddenly louder. "Look at me."

Regina's eyes snap up and her voice softens again. "Do you realize the trouble with wearing an outfit like that? If you were working with me and wore clothes like that, I couldn't focus on my work. Instead of finalizing this pitch, I would be looking at you and wondering whether you enjoy using  **your gorgeous lips to suck cock."** ****  
  
Regina's eyes widen in shock at the comment and Emma is smirking again.  
_  
__"Fuck! Emma has a dick" suddendly Regina's whole body thrums in excitement._

"Do you?" Emma asks, eyes locked into Regina's.

After a moment of hesitation, Regina mumbles "Yes."  _Because Regina would do anything to suck her cock,_

Still smirking Emma says "Yes, what?"

Regina look at her in confusion, finally saying "Yes..Madam?"

Emma laughs, a short outburst then says, "No. Answer the question fully. Do you enjoy using your gorgeous lips to suck cock?"

Regina slowly answers her, Emma's head nodding as she continues to talk. "Yes..I..I...enjoy using my lips, my **..um..gorgeous lips, to suck...suck cock."**

Emma pushes off the desk, startling the brunette. "See, that is good to know, as I love a pretty girl who enjoys sucking cock. I am afraid knowing that would actually my distraction worse though. There are far too many other things I would wonder. For example, because of the tight top you are wearing, I can see that your nipples are pierced." Emma's words makes Regina blush anew and green eyes looking at her top makes her feel naked in front of the blonde.

Again Regina realizes that how Emma is treating her, what she is making her do, is making her very turned on. The submissive streak that no boyfriend or girlfriend really picked up on is suddenly very strong and while part of her knows she should be upset at what Emma is doing but most of her mind is focused on how damn sexy the situation is. How her pussy throbs wanting to be filled and used.

"The problem is, with a shirt like that and tits like yours, I would be dying to feel them. Now, a girl like you, with pierced tits, and a tight top like that..well, it seems to me like you enjoy having people look at your tits. Is that right,  **slut**?" Emma smirked arrogantly.

This time Regina gasps but answers quickly and Emma grins as she answers fully. "Yes, Madam, I enjoy having people look at my tits."

Emma steps closer to the brunette and leans in a little, almost whispering. "I bet you enjoy having your tits played with as well. All of the women I have known with pierced tits loved having them played with."

Emma leans in even closer and whispers. "They were also  **total sluts**. I find that a woman with piercings loves being fucked, and loves being  **treated like a slut."** ****  
  
Regina's breathing is quick at her proximity and she flinches when Emma suddenly takes her arm in her hand. Emma doesn't say anything as she leads Regina towards the door and she thinks the blonde is going to march her out of the office, disgusted at how she is reacting to her questions, disgusted at how she is behaving like a  _ **common whore.**_

Instead, Emma leads Regina to the closed door so she is facing the back of the solid wood. Emma takes one of the brunette's wrists in her hand and places it on the door, then does the same with the other, until Regina is leaning on the door, hands up like she is being arrested. Regina's feels her breath behind her ear as the blonde leans in. "I treat  **women**  who act  **like sluts, like sluts**."

Emma's hands suddenly reaches around and cups Regina's perky tits, causing her to moan loudly. "You wear a top like this, you show off your piercings and I wouldn't be able to help myself from feeling them." As Emma's strong hands squeeze through her shirt, Regina hears two people walking by the door, discussing a meeting agenda less than a foot away from where they are. With the solid door and the location they are in, no one can see the two of them, even with the glass wall.

One of Emma's hands drops from the brunette's tits, only to slide up underneath the top, pulling it up roughly. Emma's other hand releases its grip on Regina's tit as well and then she pushes the bra up, so that her glorious tits are suddenly exposed.

Regina moans again as Emma's hands grasp her tits, roughly playing with them, making her pussy wet with desire. Emma's voice is in her ear as she does so. "Such a  _naughty girl,_  showing off at work, Does it get you off to make your boss hard?"

Emma punctuates the last sentence by suddenly thrusting her hips against her ass and Regina can feel a hard-on pressing between her ass cheeks. "I think you want this job badly enough that you would let me do anything I want to you. Is that true, slut?" Emma purrs, pinching her hard nipples.

Regina lets out a loud moan and nod but Emma isn't satisfied. "Answer the question if you want the job, slut."

Regina shivers and whispers "Yes, yes, you can do anything to me."

As soon as Regina finishes the sentence, Emma hands are on her hands, pulling them off the door. Pushing Regina forward so her face is against the door, the blonde pulls up her tight skirt and yanks down her panties, "Spread your cheeks for me. I want to fuck that  ** _tight young cunt_**."

Breathing heavily, Regina reaches behind her, not believing that in the space of five minutes she has gone from discussing the reason why she should be hired to getting ready to take her Boss cock.

Regina's pussy is soaking wet from Emma's hands on her tits and the way she is acting and the brunette is ready to be fucked. Without a word, Regina reaches back, places her hands at the bottom of her ass cheeks and lifts and spreads it, showing her full, wet pussy. This time it is Emma who moans and she hears a zipper being undone before her cock is suddenly pressed against her pussy and in one quick movement, Emma slides her dick inside her. Regina can't help but moan too loudly this time, and one of the blonde hands moves forward and covers her mouth. "Stay  _quiet_  you  ** _little slut_**. We can't have everyone knowing what a  _ **whore**   **you**  are_."

Emma feels massive as she slides in and out of Regina and the brunette moans into her hand as the blonde fucks you. "Yes, take that cock..god, nice tight wet cunt...mmm..you wanted this didn't you? God..squeeze my dick like a good girl."

Regina moans again, squeezing as Emma fucks her, continuing to tell her what a dirty slut she is for taking her cock like this. Before long, Emma's words and the feel of her cock are too much and Regina finds herself spasming too soon, Emma's hands almost suffocating her as she bucks and moan as she cum over Emma's cock.

Emma's speed increases and within seconds of Regina's orgasm she hears the blonde's muffled moan into her ear as she explodes into her pussy. Emma's throbbing dick seems to be filling Regina's cunt completely with her cum and Regina can't believe how much of her load she is taking. With a final thrust Emma finishes.

After a moment resting inside Regina, the blonde pulls her cock out, the wet noise it makes as it come out clear evidence of how much they both enjoyed that. Emma quickly tucks her cock and shirt back into her pants, then reaches between Regina's legs, a finger sliding into her sensitive pussy. Emma fingers her as she moans, then pulls her hand out and brings it to the brunette mouth. "Lick it clean, taste your pussy and my cum like a good girl."

Regina willingly licks her finger clean, the taste of her pussy mingled with both of their cum. Emma reaches down and pulls her panties up her legs, putting them on her, briefly massaging her cunt again once they are on. Emma then pulls down her skirt and reaches up, pulling her bra, never fully undone, over her tits, then pulling her top down and smoothing it out.

Emma steps over to her desk, picks up Regina's coat and holds it out for her. Regina walks unsteadily over to her and Emma puts it on, then reaches over to her desk, picks up a card and gives it to her. "You start tomorrow,slut. Wear something appropriately. Now, get out" Emma said in a bored tone.

Blushing furiously Regina takes the files and leaves the room _happily_ with a new job and a load of Emma's cum inside her cunt.


	2. Serving the new Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina loves her new job way too much. She loves pleasing her new Boss!!

Working in a billionaire’s office was of ton more chaos than it was worth. But Regina enjoyed the rush she got every time she walked into the office of Emma Swan (her new boss and owner of her body) and started her day. As the personal assistant and personal whore of Emma Swan she is expected to please her boss both at work and sex. Her only existence now is to please her new boss. Regina had been working in the office for almost two weeks now. She loved her new job. She woke up extra early to spend more time on her make up, hair and picking the right outfit to grab Emma’s undivided attention. Emma swan, is ten years older than Regina, a very successful business woman. Regina had always found older woman attractive, and Emma is exactly her cup of tea. Everyone made her feel welcome from her first day at work. They never questioned her why she was there, what her credentials were, or if she was fit to be the personal assistant of the richest, most powerful woman any of them knew. No one knew about her being their boss’s new personal whore. No one knew how she was selected for this job. No one knew she had spread her legs to Emma during the interview. No one knew she was hired after Emma emptied her seed deep inside her cunt. No one knew that she doesn’t have a normal job. No one knew she left office everyday carrying Emma’s cum all over her body and inside her holes. No one knew she worked all throughout the day, her cunt filled in Emma’s seed. Indeed it was almost like a normal job but sometimes she would catch a particular intense glance from Emma swan as she delivered her coffee in the morning or entered her office in the afternoon to deliver some meal or blow her cock/ spread her legs. Emma always gave her the same look, it was the one that said, “I own you my whore”

Regina sat at her desk checking mails. As expected, most of the email was nothing but spam, and most of the mail from the Post Office was junk. She deleted or discarded all of those, but she had to check everything, because there was always the possibility of something important arriving through either source. Regina had picked up the mail from the Post Office and turned on the computer immediately after opening the office.   
  
As Emma’s personal secretary, she knew there were no appointments, and she hoped the blonde would be in the mood to be sucked off. Regina really loves the feel of Emma’s big cock sliding between her plump lips and crowding into her mouth, and she loves the taste and texture of the creamy liquid that Emma would squirt onto her tongue. Actually, she loves everything about sucking her off, the way Emma calls her a ‘slut or ‘whore’ while fucking her mouth, including the way Regina plays with her own clit while doing it, always cumming right after Emma’s climax. Usually Emma is very interested especially when she is frustrated after a long day work and Regina hoped Emma would be that evening. It has been their routine.

Emma was. After a long day work Emma wanted nothing but to pick some random whore and fuck her until she relieved her stress. Luckily Emma had her own personal pet, Regina Mills.

Emma looked at Regina, who was standing expectantly beside her desk.

“Regina, is there anything you would like to do?" Emma smirked. Even though Emma knows what is about to happen but she loves when sluts begs for her huge dick.  
  
As Emma spoke, she rolled her swivel chair backward and to the side and turned so she was sitting in it and facing Regina. She stared at Regina and leisurely gave her a once over before stopping at her ample tits.

Ms. Swan also slid forward on the seat with her legs spread. Fully aware of what Regina enjoys doing whenever the opportunity arises, she let her know that her cock was available to her that morning, if Regina wanted it.   
  
Regina smiled happily at her boss’s obvious invitation. "Yes, there is," Regina responded, scuffing out of her shoes and kneeling on the floor between her legs.   
  
Regina started by removing Emma’s socks and shoes while she was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it aside. With her feet bare, Regina eagerly reached up to unbuckle Emma’s belt and unfasten her pants and started to pull them down. Emma raised her ass from the chair to help her, and she tugged them all the way off and laid them out neatly on the floor.

Emma’s boxer shorts were removed the same way, leaving her naked below the waist, and seated on the edge of her chair with her legs spread and stretched in front of her. In anticipation of what her secretary would momentarily be doing for it, Emma's pale dick was erect, and sticking up in the air.

Regina looked at it lustfully. It was long and thick and would delightfully cram her mouth full, just the way she likes. Before that could happen, though, she got herself comfortable, unbuttoning her blouse and removing her bra. Her breasts are large (Emma loved watching it when she fucked her mouth), her nipples are very hard, and she would play with them while sucking the cock that awaited her, until she was wet between her legs. When her pussy was ready, she would moisten her fingers with that slippery wetness and caress her clit until she climaxed. It would be a long time before her orgasm because Regina knows how to take it slow and make her blow jobs last a long and immensely pleasurable time. She always likes to get her mouth filled with the Emma's cum, fully savour the taste and texture and have it slide down her throat before reaching her own orgasm.   
  
When she was ready, Regina moved closer, to be between Emma's legs and held her erect cock in one hand. Wordlessly, she smiled at the woman she would be serving, raised her face above her lap and lowered her mouth until she could reach out and lick the velvety head. Slowly, moving her tongue in a spiral, she lowered her face until she was licking under the ridge. After reaching that point, Regina happily closed her lips around the head of the stiff cock, letting her tongue work its way downward and caress the shaft while she looked up adoringly at the generous woman who was letting her suck her off. 

"You are such a good whore" Emma moaned..  
  
Emma, of course, was enjoying the morning's activity every bit as much as Regina was, maybe more. The best part was what her lips and tongue and the whole inside of her mouth did, but she also liked the way the brunette enjoyed it so much, and the way she looked up at her while her cock was sliding all the way in and out of her new whores talented mouth.   
  
That's exactly what it was doing a few minutes after Regina started sucking on it. She loved the feel of it gliding between her widely spread lips, all the way until the tip pressed against the back of her throat. Using a trick she had learned on the internet, Regina adjusted the angle of her head, opened her throat and took the long cock all the way inside her mouth, until Ms. Swan's pubic hair was tickling her lips. She left it there for a few seconds, massaging the head with her throat muscles and caressing the shaft with her tongue, before raising her face again. She did not remove her mouth from around her cock, but kept the head between her lips and licked it. After a few seconds of this, she slowly lowered her head again, until her throat was stuffed once more and her lips were being tickled.   
  
The sensation of deep-throating Emma and having her big, thick cock cram her mouth full was more arousing to Regina than anything else the blonde might do. While her right hand stayed on her boss's crotch, her left hand went to her erect nipples to start tweaking them, moving from one to another. In seconds, the connection between them and her clit was established, and currents of pleasure flowed through the triangle. A few drops of fluid started forming in her pussy, not enough for her leave her nipples and play with her clit yet, but enough to give herself a warm, erotic feeling. With even greater enthusiasm, she continued sucking Emma's cock.   
  
Emma was deriving immense pleasure too. Her pale ass squirmed on the seat and her hands gripped and released the padded arms of her chair. Emma’s nipple is rock hard rubbing against her shirt. Emma looked down again and saw Regina's pretty eyes looking up at her, and she watched her head slowly bobbing up and down, and her cock going in and out of her warm, wet giver of pleasure. It was giving plenty of that to her. Her mouth squeezed the blonde’s shaft with the perfect pressure and her tongue laved the entire length of her cock as it went in and out, and licked the head at the end of every stroke, while she held it between her lips. To add to Emma’s sensory pleasures, she could hear Regina murmuring happily around her cock, and smell the fresh juices that she knew were starting to trickle from her pussy. Emma really loved being sucked off by her secretary.   
  
But not any more than Regina loved doing it. Holding the stiff cock as deeply in her mouth as it would go, Regina hiked up her short skirt, tucked her thumbs into the elastic of her panties, and pushed them down over her ass and hips, until the waistband was around the middle of her thighs. Her pussy was dripping wet by that time, and she was able to dip her right hand into the juices and place her clit between the index and middle finger. Regina was too engorged and sensitive there to touch herself directly, but by squeezing her clit gently between folds of her pussy lips, she was able to start stroking herself. In seconds, the movement of her fingers was at the same slow tempo as the bobbing of her head as her mouth engulfed and released Emma’s cock.   
  
She continued like that for almost a half an hour, but Regina's mouth isn't the only place where she enjoys the presence of a stiff cock. After one stroke, she raised her head all the way, removing the object of her lust from between her lips, kissing it, and holding it in her fingers while she smiled at Emma around it. The blonde knew what was about to happen and smiled back at her. Regina rubbed the hard shaft back and forth against one of her breasts, especially caressing it with her rigidly erect nipple. She was elated to hear Emma moaning blissfully at the different sensation she was giving her, and moved her cock to rub it against the other tits.   
  
The three-sided connection between her nipples and her clit was re-established when Regina moved Emma’s cock back and forth from one breast to the other. The fingers of Regina's right hand continued moving up and down on her clit while her breasts massaged the hard shaft. She could feel her climax building, but wanted the Emma to cum first, filling her mouth with her semen, before its presence and her agile fingers brought her to an orgasm.   
  
Emma writhed on her chair and sighed and moaned from the exquisite pleasure Regina was giving her. Emma reveled in the sensations of the soft skin of her breasts and the diamond hardness of her nipple, and the contrast between those two sensations and that he had received from her warm, wet mouth. Emma’s climax was building also, but she knew she would know when it was close, and Regina would take her cock back into her mouth so Emma would cum there. Emma would not need to tell her she was about to cum, but she would anyhow, just out of courtesy.   
  
The stiff shaft she was rubbing against her body started to throb, and Regina knew her boss was close to cumming. Once again, she engulfed it in her mouth but this time she used shorter strokes and did not take the head down her throat. She wanted to make sure that when Emma ejaculated, it would be onto her tongue, so she would be able to savor its taste and enjoy its texture before swallowing the viscous fluid. Her lips were tighter too, and she stroked harder and faster with them while the fingers fondling her clit kept pace with her mouth.   
  
"Uh! Uh!" Emma moaned blissfully. The volcano of pleasure that had been building up inside her erupted, and she started to ejaculate into the mouth that had brought her to that splendid circumstance.   
  
The first gush of cum covered Regina's tongue, and she briefly stopped sucking in order to derive the most pleasure from it. It was delicious and, after relishing the taste, she swirled the semen around in her mouth, reveling in its texture, before swallowing it, and letting it slide down her throat. While her mouth was active, her fingers were even busier, thrusting up and down on her clit, and sending swirls of joy reverberating through her body.   
  
Regina knew Emma was not through cumming, and she resumed sucking her cock, her lips clamped tightly on the shaft so none of her juice could dribble out of her mouth. Her tongue was rewarded with another spurt of semen, which was just as delectable as the first one had been, and felt just as good to the inside of her mouth and her throat when she finally swallowed it. Not being willing to settle for just two tastes of her cum, Regina resumed sucking her boss's cock. Her diligence reaped benefits, as Emma moaned aloud and ejaculated again into her mouth. This gift of her juices received the same treatment as the others had, and gave her the same joy.   
  
Regina's fingers had not paused, nor did they do so after she swallowed the third spurt of cum. They continued rapidly stroking, and she could feel her orgasm building higher and getting nearer, intensified by the delicious treat Emma’s cock had given to her mouth. She continued sucking and, when no more ejaculate was forthcoming, went after the cum that she knew was still inside Emma's long cock. While the fingers of one hand pumped furiously on her pussy, Regina removed the still-hard organ from her mouth and held it in her hand to lick everything off the head and the shaft, being especially careful to get whatever was hiding under the ridge.   
  
After cleaning off the outside, Regina placed her thumb in front of Emma’s scrotum and her fingers on the upper surface of her cock. Slowly, she brought that hand toward her face, her tongue catching the cum that was squeezed out. She continued until her thumb was right at the slit and her fingers were squeezing the head. Whatever had oozed out onto her tongue was treated the same as the rest of her semen had been, and delighted Emma as much. Not wanting to waste any of it, her tongue laved the entire cock again, followed by licking her lips to get anything that might otherwise have been wasted.   
  
The pleasure of sucking off her boss, combined with the gushers of semen Emma fed to her and what her fingers were doing for her clit brought Regina over the top. She cried out ecstatically as she started cumming, and toppled slowly onto her back. Her fingers continued their labor of love, while she thrashed about on the carpet, crooning happily in the throes of her climax. Abruptly, the muscles in her body spasmed, evoking a shout of joy. Completely lacking in coyness, Regina lay on her back, smiling, her eyes closed and her hand still resting on her pussy. She didn't care that Emma saw what she had at the apex of her legs, because she had been the one responsible for her orgasm.   
  
After a few minutes, the boss and her secretary regained their strength from their respective climaxes, and knew they would have to get back to work. Regina handed her pants and shorts and, while Emma was putting them on, pulled her panties back up. The cotton garment quickly soaked up the juice from her pussy, but that didn't bother Regina. She would be able to smell its aroma all day and be reminded of the great time she had just experienced. With her panties in place, she refastened and adjusted her other clothing, including her shoes. It was time to get back to work.   
  
"Will there be anything else, Ms. Swan," she asked.   
  
"No, Regina. Thank you very much. That will do just fine."   
  
As Emma put on her shoes and socks, she watched her secretary going back to resume the duties that would have been included in her official job description. "She is certainly a good worker," she told herself. "I believe she deserves a nice raise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!!! Things will get absolutely dirty and filthy.


End file.
